Fangs of Desire
by Galaxy Knight
Summary: The Dragonborn and Lydia have a strong relationship, but what happens when that relationship is put to the test? Lydia is under the control of vampires and being sent to kill the Dragonborn. Can both of them survive the encounter? One-Shot. Created alongside four other people.


**The following story was not just written by me, it was written in a round robin style with four other people. We created a fantasy story set in Skyrim with erotic/horror elements; it isn't perfect, but I'm proud of it and I like it a lot. I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

A hero's work is never done, that saying couldn't be truer about Kevin the Just: the newly awakened Dragonborn. A few weeks ago he was nothing more than a High-Elf about to be executed by Imperial tyranny, then he was rescued by a dragon and after slaying a few along his path he discovered that he was the first Dragonborn in centuries.

Ever since then, he had been on a non-stop quest to understand the resurrection of the dragons and put an end to the dark dragon god Alduin. He was lucky, however, that he had a follower in the form of his Housecarl Lydia; once Kevin was declared the thane of Whiterun, Lydia was sworn into his service and the two of them together were a force to be reckoned with for any bandit, monster, or dragon that they came across.

But over time, Kevin began to appreciate Lydia for more than just her sword skills. She could be sarcastic, but she did it in a joking manner and it was only between them; she was brash, she was determined, and she had an unwavering sense of loyalty to her Thane that was obsessive but sweet.

It didn't help that they had been traveling together for so long and with little time for… personal relief, he took notice of the strong, supple body of his companion. Especially when they were going through a draughr infested tomb and accidently ran into an explosive trap that knocked them both onto each other, pinning Kevin underneath Lydia's body and burying his face in her chest.

Of course, awkward glances and longing touches can only go on for so long before something needs to be done about it. So after getting the last room at the Moorside Inn in Morthal that only had one bed, Lydia broke the tension as she started taking off her bulky steel armor.

"I hope you're comfortable with having to share a bed." Lydia said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kevin seemed caught up by that comment as he put down his pack and set aside his Dwarven maces for tomorrow morning.

"Of course… why wouldn't I be?" He responded with no confidence.

"I can think of a few reasons." Lydia responded. "But that's not important right now. We need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Right, of course."

Both warriors take off their armor for the night and put on more comfortable cloth sleepwear. Lyida climbed into the bed first and then Kevin went to the other side of the room to extinguish the candle.

"Good night Lydia."

"And to you my Thane."

Kevin blows out the candle and makes his way back to the bed, settling on the other side of Lyida and closing his eyes to sleep. But he couldn't get any rest, when he was about to fall asleep he could feel Lydia pulling his body closer. He turned his head slightly and saw that she was already asleep, just subconsciously trying to pull him closer to her.

Kevin pulled away as best he could but Lydia was too strong and so he accepted his fate and let himself be gripped tightly. He loved being held by Lydia like this, he couldn't deny it, but having her body so close to him and being unable to touch it was… frustrating to say the least.

He could feel Lydia's body rubbing up against his back, her boobs squishing up against him and her arms exploring his body. He made one last move to try and pull away but as he moved his arms to try and create some distance between him and Lydia, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pulled it back. Before he knew what was happening, Lydia rolled on top of him and grabbed his other wrist, pinning his arms down while she straddled his chest.

"Thought you were trying to sleep?" Lydia asked with a knowing grin.

Kevin didn't know what to do, Lydia was surprisingly strong in this instance. "L-Lydia, I…"

"Shhhhh." She commanded, silencing Kevin instantly. "You're very bad at taking hints, or maybe just very dense to think I don't notice you staring at my ass."

Kevin's expression could be compared to an animal caught in a trap. "I haven't been staring at your ass. Even if it is… very nice."

Lydia smiled. "That's what I thought." She leaned down and kissed him. She pressed her lips down and Kevin quickly accepted the affection of his more dominant partner.

The room was only illuminated by moonlight coming from a hole in the roof (Morthal was a bit of a shitty town) but both Kevin and Lydia took in every detail of each other as they passionately made love.

* * *

"Kevin!" Lyida shouted in a hushed tone.

Kevin was stirred from his memory, he was behind Lydia and seemed to have been staring a little too hard at her ass, causing him to fantasize about her backside again.

"Sorry. I was distracted." Kevin apologized.

"I noticed. Now is not the time to let your penis do the thinking for you, we have a cave of vampires we need to clear out."

Kevin shook his head. "Right. Of course, of course."

The pair of adventurers were sneaking through the Broken Fang cave. They had been contracted to kill all the vampires located here because they were feeding on the citizens of Morthal, at least six thralls and the head vampire. Kevin's maces were enchanted with fire which made burning the vampires to ash easier, but still daunting because of their strength and skill.

The duo made one wrong turn through the dark and dreary caves and ended up in the main sanctum, they crouched behind a wall as they watched two sickly looking vampires were waiting next to a regal, powerful looking vampire in dark well-kept robes.

"He must be the head vampire." Kevin commented.

Lydia nodded. "We kill him so he can't turn anyone else, then we clear out the rest of his thrall, and after that we go back to Morthal to collect our reward and celebrate."

"Sounds good."

The pair drew their weapons and got ready to strike. Kevin raised on of his maces to the sky and it glowed with bright amber flames, then he slashed the air in front of him which created an arc of fire that burst at the feet of the vampires and disoriented them momentarily with its brightness.

Seizing their moment, the two warriors leapt into combat, Kevin brought his maces down on one of the vampire's heads and Lydia slashes across another vampire's chest. Kevin swung his maces at the vampire, but the creature's arms were strong and deflected the blows with only minimal damage. Lydia quickly decapitated her vampire and turned around to aid Kevin in his fight but she was caught in a cloud of red magic smoke that made her feel weaker by the second.

"Your flesh succumbs!" The vampire lord called as he drained the woman's life force.

"Lydia!" Kevin called out as he bashed the vampire across the face and knocked it to the ground, then he extended his hand and cast a quick stream of fire that burned the vampire lord's body and took his attention off of Lydia. She fell to the ground weakened as she watched Kevin try to kill the vampire lord.

Kevin tried to crush the vampire lord's head but he was too fast and soon Kevin was caught in the same cloud of red magic that held Lydia, the vampire was draining his life essence by the second and he couldn't break free.

Lydia got up onto her feet, shaky but determined to stop her Thane from being killed by this nefarious vampire.

"No!" She screamed in defiance as she buried her sword in the vampire's back.

The lord screamed in pain as he grabbed Lydia's face and threw her into a wall. She was about to get up but one of the vampires wasn't fully dead and bit into her neck causing blood to start gushing from her wound at an incredibly fast rate.

"Lydia!" Kevin cried out. He felt a surge of hot anger form in his stomach and that anger formed into powerful words.

" **Yol-tor-Shull!** " With his powerful cry, a jet of flames exited Kevin's mouth and seared the flesh of the vampire lord. With his focus broken, the lord's spell of draining stopped and Keven was free to slaughter him however he saw fit. Kevin bashed the vampire lord in the side with his mace and when he hit the wall, he grabbed him the hair and started pounding his head into the stone wall until there was nothing left but a bloody pulp.

When the lord stopped moving, Kevin rushed over to Lydia's side. She was still bleeding, but her body was warm, there was still time.

"Lydia, please hold on!" He begged.

Kevin put down his maces and grabbed her shoulders. He put all of his focus into this one moment as a soft, white light filled his hands and spread across Lydia's body, repairing her wounds. But as he tried to help her he could hear the sounds of hissing coming closer to him, he turned around and saw at least four move vampires heading towards him; he had no time to sit around, he needed to get out.

He stood up and grabbed onto Lydia's body, trying to carry her with him out of the cave but he felt her tap on his shoulder.

"Put… me down."

"Lydia we have to go." He pleaded.

"No… you have to go… get out of here."

"I can't! I won't leave you."

Lydia puts a hand on his chest plate, her blood staining his armor.

"My cause… is to help you, even if that means dying for you… please."

Kevin hesitated, he didn't want to leave her here to die but he knew he couldn't fight off all the other vampires in his weakened state. He put Lydia down and leaned her up against the wall before giving her one last kiss.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Go… be sorry later." She snarked.

So he ran out of the cave as fast as he could and Lydia watched him leave. She was glad that he escaped… but she was still dying; she hoped that all she had done would be enough for her to find a place in Sovengarde with her ancestors.

That was her last thought as she closed her eyes, and accepted her dark fate. So preoccupied that she couldn't hear the faint mutterings around her.

" _Hmph. What a waste of flesh…"_

* * *

It brought Kevin no joy to return to Morthal, although the joylessness of the town seemed to match his own personal feelings. He had lost Lydia, his closest companion, the woman he admired so… gone in an instant. If he could not protect her from a pack of vampires, what hope did he have of defeating Alduin?

With no direction at the moment Kevin went to patch up his wounds, charter a horse, and make his way to the west, looking for any signs of Alduin's presence.

It was midday when he left the town of Morthal and he found no reason to stop traveling so he kept going into the night. As he traveled along the cobblestone roads, he felt like he was being… watched; whenever he turned around he couldn't see anything but he still felt like was being followed.

After some more traveling, Kevin's energy finally started to run out and he needed to sleep for the night. After some searching he found the Four Shield's Tavern in Dragon's Bridge and got himself a bed for the evening, he set his gear down and fell into a restless sleep.

Until he was awoken by a cold breeze that gave him goosebumps. He opened his eyes and he was staring at a familiar face; her skin was an ashen grey and her eyes were dark spheres but he knew who it was.

"Lydia!" He exclaimed in joy. "How-"

"Shhhhh." Lydia commanded, as Kevin could feel her holding a black dagger against his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I serve the master's will." She proclaimed, cryptically. "Blood for blood."

Kevin panicked, a wave of emotions came over him at this moment but the most prevalent one was his sense of survival, so he acted quickly.

" **Fus**!" He shouted, and a wave of force knocked Lydia off of him and into the wall. He leapt out of bed and grabbed her arms forcing the knife out of her hands.

"Lydia please, it's me Kevin! You know me."

"You're the betrayer! You left me to bleed! The master saved me."

" _Master_?" Kevin thought. It took him a moment to piece together that the vampire lord in that cave probably wasn't dead, and turned Lydia into a vampire for him to control. While he pondered this Lydia kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down, she reached forward to try and claw him to ribbons.

Kevin tried to fight Lydia off but he found himself… distracted. He knew Lydia was trying to kill him and that was important but…. Her butt looked bigger than the last time he saw it. He wasn't imagining this, he had seen her less than two days ago and her body was definitely better defined and… jiggly now.

His hesitance to fight her gave Lydia an advantage, she was strong before but despite being a freshly turned vampire she definitely had the added strength that came with it. She grabbed onto Kevin's neck and started choking him.

"…Harder." Kevin said.

"What?" Lydia responded.

"What?" Kevin replied.

It was an involuntary response, but it seemed to trigger the rational human side of Lydia. Kevin had an idea, and as stupid as it may have been, it was all he could think of.

" **Gol-Hah-Dov**!" He shouted and a spray of blue and yellow sparkles emanated from his mouth and blasted through Lydia causing her to stop and let go, she was completely passive and unresponsive.

Kevin took this opportunity to grab Lydia by her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Lydia, I can't forgive myself for leaving you behind. You've done everything for me and I couldn't save you most when it mattered." He hugs her tightly. "I promise that whatever happens from now on I will always be by your side, because you are the most important person in my world."

As Kevin gave his heart felt confession he thought he saw a spark of life in Lydia's eyes, accepting his confession but it was difficult to tell because of her paralysis.

"I'm going to kiss you now… please don't bite my head off." He begged.

He leaned in and kissed her slightly cold lips, he didn't want to close his eyes in case she tried to kill him again but it was an involuntary reaction so he just kept his eyes closed and hoped for the best. He held the kiss there for a minute longer until he felt her pushing into his body. He pulled away and when he opened his eyes he saw Lydia smiling back at him.

"Lydia…" he said in relief.

"My Thane."

She grabbed onto his chest and held him close.

"I'm so sorry." Kevin apologized.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I just tried to murder you and you're the one apologizing?"

"You were under the vampire's hypnosis. It's completely understandable."

Lydia sighed. "Thank you."

As Lydia held her partner close she could feel something poking into her waist. She saw that he was completely unarmed and unarmored so there was only one explanation.

Lydia smiled in bemusement. "You know, when you said 'harder' while I was choking you I thought you were trying to distract me. But now I know…"

Lydia pushed herself forward and leaned on top of him as she started taking off her breastplate. "You're a full on pervert, aren't you?"

Kevin the Just just nodded, he couldn't even deny it at this point.

"Your body… your breasts." He mumbled incoherently.

Lydia took off her armor, revealing her breasts as she grabbed and squished them a little bit just to tease her partner onward. "You mean these things?"

Kevin couldn't resist Lydia's charms before, but now with her confidence and body… he was completely powerless.

" _Boobies!"_ Kevin thought as he planted his face between Lydia's breasts and admired them, rubbing them against his soft cheeks.

"Mhm, that's right." Lydia hummed as she enjoyed feeling herself being played with. She let this go on for a little while longer until she grabbed his shoulders and got his attention.

"On the bed. Now."

She easily lifted him off of the floor and plopped him down on the bed.

"Consider this my thanks for getting me to come to my senses."

She dragged her hands down Kevin's waist and pulled off Kevin's undergarments with a satisfying rip, letting his dick flop out and stand in anticipation.

"Oh Dibella." Kevin muttered to himself.

"The gods won't help you here my Thane." Lydia said. "I'm in charge."

She grabbed his penis with her right hand and started gently stroking it up and down. It was already hard so the gentle touch of Lydia was exciting but also left Kevin wanting more.

"Mph. Oh…" Kevin softly moaned as Lydia's soft hands kept going up and down his shaft, increasing in both speed and pleasure. The faster she went, the more Kevin felt himself losing control, but he wanted to keep this going for as long as possible.

As she kept jerking him he felt himself getting closer and closer, he moaned louder and he almost started panting in pleasure.

"Are you close love?" Lydia sked sweetly.

"Y-yes! Please!"

Lydia suddenly stopped moving and took her hand off. Before Kevin could ask what was going on, Lydia reached down and started pulling off her leggings and pants, revealing her bare bottom and vagina.

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Lydia climbed onto the bed and turned herself around, her vagina above Kevin's face. He knew what this was all about and pulled his head up to start licking her.

He moved his tongue in circles around her vagina lips, doing his best to give her the same pleasure that she gave him. He could taste her juices, it was wet and sloppy but he was really liking this.

"Oh… yes…" Lydia whispered to herself, as she enjoyed the feeling of her partner licking her.

He tried to push his tongue into her to try and make it even better. Pretty soon, Lydia was moaning as well and started to desire more.

"Come on, come on." She grunted with desire and mild frustration.

She pulled her waist away from Kevin's open mouth, he was good but she needed more to satisfy her. She spun her hips back around and now she was lining herself up with Kevin's penis.

"You'd better last long enough." Lydia warned, with a forceful tone.

Kevin nodded. "I can do that."

"Good boy." She cooed.

Lydia slid herself down and slowly felt Kevin start to enter her. Once she knew he was inside, she brought herself all the way down and started lifting herself up and down in a rhythmic manner. Lydia's inner walls clenched Kevin's dick as it went further inside of her. Kevin loved the feeling being inside her and Lydia loved how Kevin felt pressing up against her.

They managed to keep this up for around nine minutes before they both got close to their limit.

"Oh gods…" Lydia moaned. "I'm almost there."

"Cum Lydia, please, I can't hold it much longer."

Kevin pounded into Lydia as hard as he could, he felt himself getting closer and closer while Lydia moaned loudly.

"Ah!" Lydia moaned.

With that last pleasure filled scream, Kevin came inside of her, spurting his goo inside of her. The two partners breathed heavily as Lydia pulled herself off of Kevin's dick and gently laid down on top of his chest as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

And so that's how it was from now on. The next morning Lydia and Kevin rode back to Broken Fang cave and slayed every vampire inside, burning all of their bodies to ash to make sure they were really dead this time.

With Lydia beyond the point of becoming human again she resigned herself to being a vampire for the rest of her days. It didn't change the relationship between her and Kevin too much though, they still cared about each other and the only differences was that they traveled more by night now and when Lydia needed blood to sustain herself… Kevin let her take a bit of him every now and again.

This was a strange relationship to some, but the continent of Skyrim itself was strange and perhaps this is the bond that was needed to end the dragon god once and for all.


End file.
